1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cetain adhesive and sealant compositions having improved strength properties at elevated temperatures and improved resistance to thermal degradation.
2. Prior Art
Adhesive and sealant compositions based on acrylate and methacrylate monomers polymerizable by free-radical initiation are known in the art. Likewise, anaerobic compositions are known in the art (see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,950, 3,043,820, and 3,218,305). Anaerobic compositions are characterized by their ability to remain liquid in the presence of air, but cure to a strong adhesive bond when air is excluded, as by assembling a mated nut and bolt to which the composition has been applied.
While serving many useful purposes, both standard acrylate compositions as well as anaerobic-type acrylate compositions have been limited in applicability due to degradation of adhesive strength at elevated temperatures, e.g., 250.degree. F or more.